


Lugar Reservado

by carolss



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Gen, M/M, Single Parents
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Sportacus respirou aliviado ao ver que a apresentação ainda não tinha começado.





	Lugar Reservado

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Mundo Real AU – Sportacus é o pai de Stephanie e Robbie é o pai de Rottenella

Sportacus respirou aliviado ao ver que a apresentação ainda não tinha começado. Ele sabia que Stephanie entenderia mas ainda assim ele não gostava da idéia dela olhar para a platéia e ver todos os pais de seus amigos ali e não o dela. Até o momento ele nunca havia perdido um recital e ele esperava que ele nunca tivesse que perder um.

Ele estava procurando por algum lugar nas escadas quando ele ouviu uma voz na primeira fileira dizendo :

“Aqui Sportaperdido”

A voz em questão pertencia a Robbie, o pai de uma das meninas que faziam aula de dança com Stephanie. Sportacus sentia um pouco de simpatia pelo sujeito por ele ser o único pai solteiro além dele mesmo que fazia parte da turma, Robbie dizia que ele não sentia nada parecido, mas ainda assim quando Sportacus chegou na primeira fileira Robbie retirou seu casaco da cadeira ao lado da sua, mostrando um ótimo lugar ainda vazio.

“Você guardou esse lugar pra mim ?” Sportacus disse se sentindo mais tocado pelo gesto do que ele ousava demonstrar.

“Sim. Mas eu só fiz isso porque eu queria ver a sua cara de perto quando a minha Nella derrotar a sua filha”

“Robbie isso é um recital de dança não uma competição”

“Tudo pode ser uma competição com a atitude correta”

“Ou a errada alguns diriam...mas eu te agradeço de qualquer maneira”

“De nada, agora para com isso porque o show já vai começar e eu não quero perder um minuto da apresentação das meninas”

“Eu achei que fosse uma competição para você”

“Não enche Sportaflop”

Sportacus riu e disse :

“Okay Robbie”

As luzes se apagaram e os dois deram sorrisos idênticos ao verem as meninas entrando no palco.


End file.
